What Is Love?
by ScribblesOfLove
Summary: They would slip into that final canoe ride, sinking in that beautiful moment. Post Final-Jam.Smitchie/Jemi. Romantic fluff.One-shot.


**What is Love?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mitchie Torres was very happy. Not in an on-drugs-and-not-sound kind of happy, but more of a floating-and-drifting kind of meaningless happy, that you can't really find a word to describe. Just as well, for most things are hard to describe, and these things are usually the better things in life. And indeed Mitchie was very happy. She was _his_. She didn't expect it, and when his voice joined hers at the last final jam it seemed almost a dream, another frivolous fan girl fantasy. Just like the multiple ones before.

But it was real, for now she was strolling down the dirt path in silence for that promised canoe ride, her straight auburn locks glistening in the setting sun, forming a perfect sheath of red across her already-red face. Shane. _Her_ Shane. Would it be wrong to put it that way? The words were so easy, tumbling from her mouth almost naturally, so often it would soon become a habit, she felt. _Her Shane. Her Shane. _

And it wasn't Shane Gray the rock star she saw, it was the one who was deep down in that heart of his, the one who made its rare appearances. Little did she know it only appeared around her, and her alone. His dark, practically raven black hair fell easily over his broad shoulders, as he too walked silently with Mitchie. His eyes, changing their color once again in the radiant sun, as they did so often. As if they were a pool that she could easily jump into as swim forever, basking in their rich goodness. They did change, all the time. But only she seemed to notice.

And of course there was the silence. The beautiful, unadulterated silence that the camp seemed to create just for them, just for that moment. Never mind that the camp was over in a day, never mind that they would probably never meet for another year. And even though these prospects loomed uncomfortably in the distance, all they wanted, needed, was this final canoe ride.

It was something about canoes that made this all so exciting for Mitchie. She couldn't quite put her finger on it yet, though she tried. She really tried. Just like when she got her first date, or when she first met Shane, the possibility of sitting in a canoe with Shane was extremely exhilarating. It definitely wasn't her first time in a canoe, there was that bloody adventure camp in tenth grade, and there was two days ago when he had asked her on a ride just as he started on the song he was writing.

Not that the ride had been extremely successful. They had gone round in circles, him not knowing the technique to maneuver a canoe, and her not caring whether he knew or not. But they were here, here to try again, and conquer the calm waters of Lake Rock. Named after the camp, the lake was nothing quite like its unfortunate name. And just as the cool waters drew near, Shane spoke.

"So, are we going to do this?"

Mitchie blushed, though it was completely unnoticeable due to the flushed tone of her cheeks. "I guess," she smiled, and reached out to coax a few strands of hair behind her ear. But

"Wow, Mitchie, don't you have pretty ears." Shane smirked, playing with the ends of her straightened hair.

Mitchie blushed again. She seemed to do a lot of blushing at camp, especially around Shane. Maybe it was the air. Maybe it was Shane. Who knew?

"Come on little pretty-ears," Shane reached for her hand as he helped her into the canoe. "Time to row."

The sun proceeded to set, painting the sky a hybrid of purples, reds, and yellows. The pattern was reflected exactly, against the now-black water of the lake, casting bright shadows across the duo's faces. As Shane picked up the oars, Mitchie spoke for the first time since they left the hall.

"Row well."

"I will." Shane reassured her, deftly plunging one oar into the water. As the boat rocked, Mitchie gasped. But soon after, they stabilized, and she was able to breathe again. However, like before, they continued to spin, revolving slowly in a perfect three hundred and sixty degree turn.

Mitchie laughs.

"What are your views on love, Shane?" She dares to ask, hoping for an answer.

He grins up at her, and she can't quite tell exactly what he is thinking. As she holds her breath, hoping he doesn't think her a total dork, he answers.

"My little philosopher," he starts, casting Mitchie an affectionate glance. "Let's pretend this lake is life. Cool, and calm, with some unsteady bits." He looks up, to make sure she comprehends.

She delivers her answer, nodding, though clearly perplexed.

"Then love, is this canoe here, with the two of us smack-dab in the middle."

But Mitchie had already forgotten what his last sentance was, for she was too busy kissing him.

**A/N: Post final jam! The canoe ride Shane invited Mitchie to in the movie. I love the Smitchie relationship, so I really tried so hard for this one, making it as romantic as possible, lurking on her emotions and all that. I hope you liked the preview of some of my serious work, as most of my stories are very much light-hearted fluff, and humor.**

**Tell me if you like it, and I will write more. R&R!**


End file.
